


Happy New Year, Steve Rogers

by BecaAMM



Series: New Year's Eve - 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers-centric, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you allowed your best friend’s boyfriend to bring a friend to your New Year’s trip, you never imagined you would meet someone like Steve Rogers.





	Happy New Year, Steve Rogers

You’ve always loved Summer vacation. There was something with the warmth and the free weeks you could get that made you wait for it for the whole year. The best thing about it was the fact you could have summer vacation twice in the same year, travelling back to your dad’s town, back at his country, right after Christmas.

And that’s exactly where you and Michele were now.

“Are you ready?” She knocked on your door as you finished closing your second suitcase.

“Yeah.” You grabbed your purse and pulled the suitcases with you as you opened the door. “I need your help.”

Your friend gave you a bitch face when she saw what you had in hand.

“I thought you already had everything packed.” She pointed.

You blushed.

“I did.” You defended yourself. “But I had to unpack.”

Chelle crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Yeah? Why?”

You rolled your Y/E/C eyes.

“I couldn’t find my ID. And my aunt wanted to give me some new clothes to wear in the beach. You know she always says I often forget what real summer is every single time I come to visit her.”

After two long years, you were back in Brazil to spend Hanukkah with your father’s side of the family and New Year in a not-so-desert – but low key – island.

“Y/N…" She sighed.

“I know, I know.” You interrupted her. “But let’s go, okay? It’s a four-hour drive and I want to have everything ready for when your boyfriend and his friend get there. They’ll be tired from the flight and the whole drive.”

“Fine.”

Twenty minutes later – ten more than you two had planned – and after a long conversation with your aunt, you two left. You and Chelle had been planning that trip for months now. Three weeks in the beach house that your grand-aunt had leftfor you when she passed away, two years before. Two floors, four bedrooms, three bathrooms (one of them with direct access from your room), a pool, a large garden and some other features you could barely remember.

“So, you and Bucky are sharing the room?” You asked, moving your eyes from the road for a split of a second.

“Yeah.” She blushed.

You chuckled, knowing you would probably have the same reaction as her in such situation. You had met Michelle during college, and you were best friends ever since. When you two left and decided to work and live in the same city, it was obvious that you would share an apartment together and – years later – a small house.

You were far from rich but– as your dad always said – comfortable. She worked as a preschool teacher in a private school for some years now, while you were the main news anchor in a relatively known channel back home.

“How long is it been again?” You teased her.

Michelle and Bucky – nickname to James – had met during the one trip she went without you to New York. You had to cover a big scandal in town, and didn’t want her to lose her tickets. In the end, she spent 15 of the 20 days with him, and he now visited her many times a year, as he could find free time to visit her in his job as an Avenger. Yeah, your friend dated an Avenger. It was a bit worrying but she was happy. It wasn’t a surprise when she told he had asked her to be his girlfriend after some months.

“Four years.” She smiled shyly.

You elbowed your best friend for a moment and she laughed. The two were a cute couple.

“Are you sure it’s okay for him to bring his friend?” She looked at you, hesitant.

“Yeah.” You shrugged. “You said he’s a nice guy and the house has a good security system.” You reminded her. “Also, I’ll lock my door at night just to be sure,” you joked “and the caretaker and his family live in the property. I’m not worried. Also, they are almost here. What kind of person do you think I’d be if I decided that I didn’t want him there right now when he’s landing?”

Chelle grabbed her phone, texting something and checking on the clock.

“Take a nap.” You told her. “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

She protested but was asleep 20 minutes later.

* * *

It took you more two hours – and a stop at the gas station – to get to the house, and you smiled when you stopped in front of the place. The house looked exactly how you remember it, the colonial design still looking new and the garden even more colourful.

When the middle age man approached the car, you left and closed the door silently. The caretaker told you how the house was already ready for you two and explained everything you had to know about the house before you parked inside the garage and woke up Chelle.

While she called her mother to tell her you were there, Antônio – the caretaker – helped you with the bags and offered his help in case you needed anything.

“Y/N?” Your friend called from downstairs. “This place is awesome.”

“I know.” You chuckled. “Go check on your room. It’s the bigger one after mine.”

She ran upstairs, entering her room and letting an exclamation out. It had large windows, a good wardrobe to keep her clothes, was just in front of the bathroom and the view was great.

“Just try to keep your volume down.” You walked to her door. “I’m just a few steps from here and the last thing I want to wake up to is you and Bucky crashing the bed.”

Before your friend could answer me, her phone rang and she ran to answer, smiling excitedly during the whole call.

“The boat just dropped them in the port.” She said. “Bucky just entered the Uber. I can’t thank your cousin enough for accompanying them here.”

“He’s a great guy.” You smiled a bit and uncrossed your arms. “Okay. Get the rooms ready, I’ll fix us something to it.”

“Okay.”

Half an hour later, you were finishing the homemade sauce your grandmother had taught you when the radio started playing a catchy song, and couldn’t help but dance shyly to it. By the time it reached the second chorus, though, you were fully into the song, singing and dancing like your life depended on it. Your eyes were closed, your hair pulled into a messy ponytail and your hips shaking from one side to the other.

When the song ended and you opened your eyes, you  _froze_.

There was a guy staring at you.

A hot, tall, muscular and sweet looking guy with an open smile, trying not to laugh with what he had just seen, and looked oddly familiar.

“There you are.” Michelle entered the kitchen. “Y/N, this is the friend I told you about.”

The man reached out to shake your hand, and you finally remembered how to move, doing the same.

“Steve Rogers.” He said, holding your hand and shaking softly. “Nice to meet you.”

Oh fuck.  _Captain America_. You were meeting Captain America.

“I’m Y/N.” You blushed. “Y/N Verde. But you can call me just Y/N.”

He frowned at your last name, something common.

“Y/N’s father is Brazilian.” Chelle explained before you could. “It means… Green, right?”

You nodded shyly.

“Well, nice to meet you, Y/N. Thank you a lot for inviting us.” He smiled more. “Michelle said you are best friends.”

“It’s been almost a decade.” You said proudly. “We met during our first day in college.”

Bucky entered the kitchen and gave you a gentle smile, seeing how you were already talking to his friend.

“Oh, you’re a teacher too?” He asked.

“I’m a journalist.” You corrected him. “I work in the news back home.”

“Nice.” He smiled, and you lost your train of thought for a moment.

He had such a sweet smile.

“And you are… Captain America, right?” You said, moving your eyes from his face when you heard the couple behind you two chuckling.

He nodded, a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah. Captain America.”

You nodded, seeing how he was slightly hesitant while watching you.

“Anyway… Well.” You looked at the two. “Be welcome. I’ve fixed us something if you like pasta.”

“Sure.” He smiled. “Pasta is great. Right, Punk?”

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed.

You all sat down minutes later. You were happy to be back there. It felt like home.

At the end of the meal, you showed Steve his room and the bathroom he could use and, by the end of the night, you were all on our beds.

You were the first to wake up and decided to get breakfast ready after a shower, and Steve surprised you when he showed up minutes later.

“Morning.” He stopped by your side, making you jump.

“Hey.” You looked up at him. “I thought you would sleep longer.”

Damn, what a tall man. And good looking. Jesus,  _he was so hot_.

“I don’t sleep a lot.” He dismissed your worries. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“Sure.”

Steve helped as he could, watching what you were doing and setting the table before sitting down and waiting for you to pour him some fresh coffee.

“It’s kind of strong.” You warned him. “You may want to pour some milk before trying it.”

He smirked, seeing how you drank it black, leant on the balcony.

“So, what is this place? Michelle didn’t explain a lot.”

“Oh… My grandmother was born in this town and this house specifically belonged to her sister. She left it to me when she passed away.” You explained. “I used to come here every two years or so when I was a kid, I have lots of memories.”

He smiled, listening to you.

“Looks calm.”

“It is. It’s very relaxing too.” You smiled back at him. “It’s just too hot, I must apologise for that.”

“I’ve noticed.” He chuckled.

He was ready to say something, but Chelle and Bucky walked downstairs with sleepy faces and messy clothes.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” You giggled at her. “Do you want some coffee?”

Your friend bitch-faced you for a moment, sitting down and pouring herself a glass of juice.

“You don’t drink coffee. You drink poison.” She muttered, tying her light brown hair into a ponytail. “Why are you up so early?”

You rolled her eyes. After almost two weeks, Chelle was still not used to the time zone.

“I thought about running a bit.” You sipped on your coffee. “Wanna come?”

She muttered something under groans but you knew her answer before even asking.

“Can I go with you?” Steve looked up from his plate. “If it’s okay.”

“Just get some sunscreen.” You washed the coffee mug. “I’ll just brush my teeth and we can go.”

The run lasted for some hours, and it was fun. Steve was a nice guy, more the just the superhero, and very gently. He had never been in Brazil before and was surprised to see that the country was more than what he used to see on TV.

You sat on the beach for a moment after, watching as the waves came and left, soft and calm just like the almost empty place.

“It’s beautiful.” He pointed. “I can see why you choose to come here.”

You nodded softly.

“See that over there?” You pointed, it was the city you had left the previous day.

Looking from the beach, you two could see the silhouettes of some buildings.

“My aunt lived in that building. The second from left to right.”

Steve squeezed his eyes, covering them from the sun while trying to see.

“Really?”

You nodded.

“Yeah. She moved after my grandmother passed away. She is a nurse and the place is close to the hospital where she works.”

Steve rested his large hands on the sand for a moment, looking up at the clear blue sky.

“It’s weird to think that I just left New York, where is snowing, a few days ago.” He chuckled. “I like it here.”

You smiled, resting your chin on your hand, and your elbow on your leg.

“I need this.” He whispered. “I needed to leave New York, I needed to find a time to be myself and not Captain America, you know? To be Steve Rogers.”

You made silence, but moved a hand to his shoulder and gave a light comforting squeeze. Being a superhero wasn’t easy, you knew that.

“Wanna go for a swim?” You suggested, long minutes later, dissipating the tension

He confirmed silently, and you two quickly went to the house and showered, going back to the beach soon after.

When Steve left his room, you had to clench your teeth in order to keep your jaw from falling and from drooling. He was gorgeous dressed, but that man in swim shorts was a walking temptation. He had iron abbs, tiny hips, broad shoulders and flawless tanned skin. Not even a scar

_Sweet Jesus._

You left with nothing but your sandals and a bottle of sunscreen, and you laughed as Steve struggled to keep his feet from the now extremely hot white sand, and jumped in the water before he could follow you. When you emerged, though, he was frozen in his place, which quickly made you look behind you.

“What?” You questioned, and he quickly blushed.

“Nothing.” He dismissed you, taking off his flip-flops and running to the sea. The water was probably a bit less clear than he expected, but he wasn’t bothered. It took some time, but Michelle and James showed up, finding a place under a tree to cuddle and watch the waves like the oh-so-sweet couple they were, he  _finally_ comfortable enough with his metal arm to wear a sleeveless shirt.

You spent the last ten days of the year like that, spread under the sun, having fun and learning about each other. Steve only became sweeter with time, and sometimes even showed some affection by wrapping his arm around your shoulder or kissing your cheek or temple, which always made you blush deeply and giggle.

“So…” Michelle entered your room in that December 31st evening as you blow-dried your hair in front of a mirror.

You moved your eyes to her, turning the blow-dryer off and reaching out for the bottle of perfume.

“So what?”

Your friend arched an eyebrow at you as she sat on the bed.

“You and Steve.”

“He’s a cool guy.” You moved your gaze away from her, brushing your hair. “Why do you ask?”

She shook her head, laughing.

“Come on, Y/N. He’s head over heels for you. He sighs when you pass by him!” She insisted. “And you two are such a match. You like the same things, and you look so cute together.”

You just ignored her. There was no way he was into you. Steve was a great guy – and a really hot dude – and fucking  _Captain America._ He could have any woman he wanted. Why hell he would want you, someone so ordinary?

“What time is it?” You changed the subject and she look at her phone.

“10 p.m.” She stood up, and you finished covering your lips with the transparent gloss. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” You straightened your white summer dress. “Let’s go?”

You would spend the night together in the house; only the four of you with some drinks and music, and Steve and Bucky were already around the pool where some music played.

Your friend pulled her phone and took a picture of you two, sending to her sister before leaving before you.

You followed Chelle with your phone in hand, ready to talk to the boys when it started ringing, and ignored when you read your boss’ name on the screen.

“You’re not picking up?” Steve asked

“I still have 12 days out of work.” You turned to him. “I…”

Your voice got caught inside your throat and he literally blushed all over his face. Steve was wearing a white shirt that fit him like a glove, showing up his muscles, and his sweet smile was so big it was catchy.

“You look… Gorgeous.” He said.

“You too.” You managed to let out.

Michelle and Bucky cleared their throats together, and you moved my eyes from the man in front of you a couple of seconds later.

“Well, hello again Y/N.” Bucky raised his drink. “Do you want a margarita?”

“Sure.” You smiled and he gave you a glass at the same time Chelle picked hers.

“So…” She looked at you. “Cheers.”

“To what?” You questioned.

Your best friend took a second to think, and opened a smile.

“New year.”

“May 2017 bring us new friendships.” Bucky added.

“Maybe… New relationships.” She said with a mischievous look.

“And a good rising in my salary.” you added and they laughed.

You raise your glasses and sipped on the drink, looking at the house and the pair on paintings hanging on the wall when a song started playing on the radio. You took some time, but got into the mood, talking loud, drinking and partying. At some point, Chelle and Bucky started dancing; leaving you and Steve sat beside the poor. When the same song you were singing in the kitchen when you two met started playing, he gave you a look and started laughing.

“Oh, come on.” You rolled your eyes. “You didn’t tell them, did you?”

“No.” He dried a single tear that had fallen from his baby blue eyes. “But you must assume it was funny. You got a good voice.”

You hid your face in your hands, but he pulled one of them away, making you look inside his eyes.

“You have gorgeous eyes.” He whispered. “They are so deep. Feels like I can drown inside them when I look at you.”

Your mouth fell slightly open for a second and your cheeks reddened for what felt like the millionth time in that trip.

“You get really cute when you blush. And you blush a lot.” He whispered.

You moved your face away, but he held your chin.

“Sorry, sorry.” He smiled. “I’ll stop. It’s just… You’re beautiful. And funny. And… You’re great.”

You licked your lips for a moment.

_Is this really happening or is it a dream?_

Was Captain America really flirting with you?

“You are great too.” You whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

Chelle and James broke your small bubble when they started counting down, and Steve pulled me up before I could say anything, holding you by my waist.

“They say it brings good luck to kiss at midnight on New Year’s Eve.” He said with a shy look on his face, never moving his gaze from yours.

“I heard.” You whispered back.

“Three…” The couple at your side said aloud at the same time everyone at the houses around yelled “Três”.

_Two…_

“May I?” He cupped your chin.

You didn’t answer, but joined your lips, circling his strong shoulders and smiling when he lifted  you to a height closer to his, kissing you gently and passionately while the fireworks started to explode above you two.

Steve’s lips were soft and tasted like the margarita he was drinking minutes ago, and it was everything you imagined it would be.

When he put you down and you moved your lips away from each other, you held back a large smile.

“Happy New Year, Y/N .” He finally said after staring at your eyes for a long moment.

“Happy New Year, Steve.”


End file.
